What Happens next
by pumpkin21
Summary: A Oneshot of life after the Last Hope, I hope you like it, I may write others on warriors but I am focusing on Fablehaven right now, review if you really want more on Warrior cats


My Warriors Fan fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors it belongs to Erin Hunter, and I never will own it!**

This is roughly 9 moons after the battle with the Dark Forest; I am only doing Thunder Clan Allegiances because I am writing about Thunder Clan only. What happens after the last Hope Oneshot, I may make other stories later but probably not as a continuation of this

**Thunder Clan Allegiances:**

_Leader_: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she –cat with green eyes

_Medicine cat_: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw- Dark gray tom with white hind paws and green eyes

_Warriors _(toms and she cats without kits)

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Amberpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with bright blue eyes and one white paw

Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she cat with ginger patches

Millie-Striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice-Seedpaw a very pale ginger she cat

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream colored tom

Apprentice- Darkpaw- beautiful golden brown she cat with a black tail and deep brown eyes

Hazletail-small gray and white she cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she cat

Apprentice-Mosspaw, she cat with long gray fur and blue eyes

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Russetpaw, light brown tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she cat

Apprentice-Snowpaw, pure white tom with blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she cat

Briarlight-dark brown she cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Lillypaw, a dark tabby she cat with white patches

Molewhisker-brown and cream tom

Cherrywind-ginger she cat

_Queens_

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes, mother of Mousekit-light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes, Longkit-tall black and white amber eyed male, and Spottedkit-beautiful white tabby with light brown stripes and greenish blue eyes, she cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she cat, mother of Firekit-reddish brown green eyed tom, Hollykit gray she cat with black paws, and Silverkit-silver black striped male with green eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Fernkit-black she cat with blue eyes, Featherkit-dark brown she cat with lighter stripes and yellow eyes, Stormkit-yellowish gold tom with jagged black stripes and dark blue eyes, and Tinykit-small white she cat with amber eyes.

Blossomfall- expecting Thornclaw's kits

_Elders:_

Graystripe-long haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she cat with green eyes

It had been nine moons since the horrible battle with the dark forest. Millie had had one last litter of kits, Mosskit, Russetkit, and Darkit, all three were now apprentices. Many other she cats had gone to the nursery to have kits of their own, and many others talked about it, perhaps when the nursery was less crowded. Molepaw and Cherrypaw were warriors now; Bramblestar had decided that the bravery they had displayed in the last battle made them worthy. The clans were completely at peace, the borders were rarely checked on and they lived in harmony for the first time since the Great Journey. It was a time of peace, for kits to be born and camps to be restored. And all was quiet, the warriors welcomed the reprieve, for they had no idea how long it would last.

Dovewing was awakened by her young kits tumbling over each other in her nest. She let out a purr as Fernkit bowled over her brother Stormkit.

"Play nicely my loves, you don't want to wake up Blossomfall" Dovewing purred

Cinderheart mrowed with laughter her kits were three moons old and Dovewings were only one moon old, Whitewing, Dovewing's mother was still sleeping her litter was four moons old and play fighting outside the den.

"Blossomfall might just take a nip out of your tail, she needs her rest" Cinderheart scolded gently.

Firekit stuck his head up out of the nest, complaining that he wanted to go outside and play, then Hollykit, Silverkit, Fernkit, Featherkit, Stormkit, and Tinykit decided that they all needed to go outside to.

"Okay you can go, but make sure you do not bother anybody, I don't want to hear that Dustpelt had to chase you out of his fur" Dovewing said sternly

"We promise" The pack of kits chorused as they raced out into the new leaf sun. Dovewing watched the kits fondly, Birchfall, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe visited the nursery quite often to exclaim over the future warriors. The entire clan still mourned for Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Firestar, so the queens had decided to name most of the kits after warriors from the past. It had been a long time since there were so many kits in the nursery, and apprentices in training, longer than anyone could remember since their elders had only moved into their den last leaf bare. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had not been the same since their mates had died, and Graystripe was the oldest cat in the clan now, even though he had kits that were apprentices.

The other clans also flourished news passes easily from clan to clan now, and although they still hunted mainly on their own territories, the cats were very close to each other. They had all worked together to fight the Dark Forest, and they had no desire to resume hostility's for once. They did not know what the future would bring; they only knew the peace they had now. The power of three was no longer needed so they began new lives, a queen, and two mentors; they did their best to forget the injustice they past had dealt them. Living in the present and basking in the light of their accomplishments


End file.
